Shadow Knight (5e Class)
The Shadow Knight NOTE: This is a rework of the previous Dark Knight class. You COULD Play the old one if you want to, but lets be honest, Dark Knight sucks. This class is basically designed to succeed it. When a knight has fallen from grace, a paladin has been forced from their order, or even a warrior wishes to use the forces of darkness for good or for evil, they might become a Shadow Knight. Despite how one might assume that they are all evil, this is far from the truth; They make their own code to follow, instead of listening to someone else's. Shadow Knights break themselves away from other codes, instead forming their own based on personal beliefs, and holding themselves to a standard far higher than most of their fellow knights. Playing a Shadow Knight As a Shadow Knight, hit points are something you both need a lot of, and little of, at the same time. You spend your hit points to cast most of your features, tank hits for your allies by choice, however some of your features also work better the more damage you take. Creating a Shadow Knight Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Moderate Race: As solitary creatures rarely have use for honor, a Shadow Knight will most usually (but not always) come from a race with an integrated social structure, or that is highly urban in nature. Class Features As a Shadow Knight you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d12 per Shadow Knight level Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d12 (or 7) + Constitution modifier per Shadow Knight level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: All Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: One Gaming Set or Musical Instrument Saving Throws: Constitution, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Arcana, Athletics, History, Intimidation, Perception, Persuasion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Longsword & Shield or (''b) Greatsword * (a'') a Gaming Set or (''b) a Musical Instrument * (a'') Scale Mail or (''b) Chain Mail Table: The Shadow Knight Spells and Whatnot Code of Conduct At 1st level, you must decide on a code of conduct for you to adhere to, which must include at least 2 of the following items: Never Strike an Unaware Foe, Never Accept Undue Aid in Battle, Always Accept a Foe's Surrender, Always Help Those in Need, Never Resort to Trickery, Always Accept an Issued Challenge, Always Fight Fairly, Always Tell the Truth, Never Use Poison. If you include 4 items instead of 2, you can use your limited Shadow Knight powers an additional 1 time per day. If you include 7, you can use them an additional 2 times per day. If you include all 9, you can use them an additional 3 times per day, and gain +2 to all attack rolls. If you break any of the items on your Code of Conduct, you are unable to use any of your abilities as a Shadow Knight until you visit town and are absolved by a priest of your chosen Deity. Dark Bane Beginning at 1st level, at the start of your turn, you may choose to take 1d6 irreducible necrotic damage, and add it to all weapon damage rolls you make until the end of your turn. Challenge ' Beginning at 2nd level, as a standard action, you may issue a challenge to one enemy. Unless that enemy damages you before the start of your next turn, your next attack on that enemy will deal (½ of your Shadow Knight level)d6 additional damage. You can only use this power an amount of times equal to ½ of your Shadow Knight level + your Charisma Modifier per day (minimum 1). At 11th level, the damage increases from d6 to d10, and has the same effect as ''Turn Undead on the target if their CR is less than or equal to 1/4 your Shadow Knight level, using your Charisma modifier instead of your Spellcasting modifier. 'Drain ' Beginning at 3rd Level, as a standard action, you may make an attack roll against an enemy in melee range using your Charisma Modifier instead of your Strength modifier. If you succeed, you deal 1d6 + your Charisma modifier Necrotic damage and heal as many hit points to yourself. You may only use this power an amount of times equal to ½ of your Shadow Knight level + your Charisma Modifier per day (minimum 1). At 7th level, the range increases to 10 ft., and it deals 1d10 damage. At 15th level, the range increases to 15 ft., deals 1d12 damage, and may be as a bonus action instead of a standard action. '''Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Crossroads At 5th level, you must select a path of the Shadow Knight that you will follow, choosing a Shadow Knight archetype. At the end of this page are the Black Knight and White Knight archetypes. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level whenever you choose the attack action, you may make another attack. Intercept Beginning at 6th level, as an action, you can choose to protect a target within range of your movement speed. If a target tries to make an attack on the ally you are protecting until the start of your next turn, you will intercept the attack, provided you are in range. Alternatively, you may Intercept an attack as your reaction, provided the target is within range, but it will ignore your Armor Class. If you Intercept an attack for an ally while a creature is within striking distance of you, you provoke an attack of opportunity. You may only use this ability an amount of times equal to ½ of your Shadow Knight level + your Constitution Modifier per day (minimum 1). Improved Dark Bane Starting at 7th level, your Dark Bane die increases to 1d12, and when you hit a creature with a weapon attack while Dark Bane is active, you may expend 1 hit die to add additional necrotic damage equal to the hit die rolled plus your Charisma modifier. See You In Hell Starting at 10th level, whenever you are reduced to 0 hit points or fewer, you may continue acting for 1d4-1 rounds. If you are killed during this effect, you may attack a target within 5 ft. of you for twice the damage of a regular attack. You may use this once per long rest, not increasable by your Code of Conduct. Adversity Beginning at 10th level, whenever you take 20 damage, you add +1 to your next attack and damage roll. This has a cap equal to your proficiency bonus. Abate Light and Darkness Starting at 11th level, you now have resistance to both radiant and necrotic damage. Singing Sword Beginning at 14th level, you now add your Charisma modifier to all of your attack and damage rolls. Additionally, if you spend an hour with your blade, as a ritual, you can bind it to you. If your bound sword is within 200 ft. of yourself, you may summon it to your hand, as a bonus action, provided you are on the same plane of existence. Tenebrosity At 15th level, your mastery over the dark arts allows you to ignore Necrotic and Radiant resistance, and treat Necrotic and Radiant immunity as resistance, instead. Duskwave At 18th level, your Dark Bane ability is replaced by Duskwave, and is affected by all class features that affect Dark Bane. Before you attack a target, you may choose to take 1d20 Necrotic damage and add an amount equal to the damage you took to your next damage roll. An attack augmented by Duskwave can take the form of a 15 foot burst centered on the Shadow Knight or a point up to 20 feet away, a 30 foot wide cone, a 50 foot line, or an attack on a single creature. The Shadow Knight rolls to hit every enemy within the area of effect of Duskwave using his Shadow Knight level and amount of Necrotic damage taken as modifiers, and heals himself for an amount equal half the damage done. When using Duskwave, the amount of Necrotic damage taken as well as 1/2 the Shadow Knight's level are also used as damage modifiers. T'otal Eclipse' At 20th level, you have become a true master of the dark powers within you. Abilities that normally heal for half the damage done now heal for all damage done, and those that heal for full damage done now heal for twice the damage done. When using Duskwave, you can choose the targets within its area of effect that it does and does not affect. Black Knight Shadow Knights who choose the path of the Black Knight get in touch with their dead side, able to use forms of necromancy to improve your combat abilities. Seemingly impossible to kill, with allies of the dead, they are to be feared. For any spells that ask for your spellcasting modifier, you use your Charisma modifier. Necromantic Starting at 5th level, when you choose this archetype, you may learn two necromancy school cantrips, and the animate dead spell, which you can cast once per long rest. At 9th level, you learn ray of sickness, casting it at 2nd level, and may cast once per long rest. At 13th level, you learn raise dead, ''which you may cast once per long rest. At 17th level, you learn ''create undead, which you may cast once per long rest. Shadow Form At 9th level, once per long rest, you may turn into a shadow form, as a bonus action. While in shadow form, you have resistance to non-magical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage, can fit in spaces of 1 inch or wider, and when you first activate your shadow form gain 4d4 + 4 temporary hitpoints. Shadow Form lasts for 1 minute. Knight's Fortitude At 13th level, whenever you would be reduced to 0 hit points or lower by non-critical damage, you may make a DC (5 + damage taken) Constitution check. If you succeed, you are lowered to 1 hit point, instead. You may use this feature once per long rest. This number of uses per long rest cannot be increased by your Code of Conduct. Wings of Shadow At 17th level, as an action, you may give yourself wings made of pure darkness, giving yourself 60 ft. of flight speed for 1 minute. Additionally, you gain 60 ft. of darkvision, ''and can see through magical darkness. '''White Knight' Shadow Knights who choose the path of the White Knight are taking it upon themselves to become closer to paladins, learning radiant and healing spells, and improving themselves overall. When you choose this archetype, you are allowed to, if you wish, increase the number of terms on your Code of Conduct, if they are fewer than 9. Your Spellcasting modifier for any spells is your Charisma modifier. Dark Mendings Starting at 5th level, an amount of times equal to your Charisma modifier per long rest (min 1), you may cast the cure wounds spell. If cast on an ally, it works as normal. If cast on an enemy, it deals radiant or necrotic damage (Your choice), instead of healing. At 9th level, you cast it at 2nd level. At 13th level, you cast it at 3rd level. At 17th level, you cast it at 4th level. At 20th level, you cast it at 5th level. Fallen Smite Beginning at 9th level, you may call upon aid of the Deity you worship. This spell will vary depending on the Deity. You can use this an amount of times equal to your Proficiency bonus per day (min 1). Improved Intercept At 13th level, whenever you use your Intercept as a reaction, you may now block attacks with your AC, instead of your AC being completely ignored. Angelic Flight At 17th level, as an action, you may give yourself a halo and angelic wings for 1 minute, giving yourself 60 ft. of flightspeed and causing you to glow with dim light for 10 feet. Additionally, you may cast the raise dead spell, once per long rest, non-increasable by your Code of Conduct. Dawnwave At 18th level, when you learn Duskwave, you may choose to deal Radiant damage, instead of Necrotic. Category:Hall of Shame